


A beautiful mess

by ilovebenandmal



Category: descendants - Fandom
Genre: A Beautiful Mess, Descendants - Freeform, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-harm Warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovebenandmal/pseuds/ilovebenandmal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls try not to get close to the guys in fear that they will discover what they believe they are, "A beautiful mess."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I smiled as I swept my bangs behind my ear so they weren't in the way as I stared at Ben as I walked, almost walking right into a pole. I blushed as I realized what I had avoided narrowly, walking around the pole and looking down at the ground but sitting down near the big oak tree. It was autumn so it had orange, red, and brown leaves on it which I liked but it was cold though I couldn't complain. I mean Ben was in love with me. I know it's crazy. And what's crazier is I love him too. I smiled as I felt his fingers intertwine with my own, looking at him, knowing who it was by his warmth. I shivered lightly as the breeze traveled down my spine. He frowned,"Cold?" I nodded slowly, taking my hand away from his to rub my arms, in an attempt to get warm. He smiled and unzipped his bag, pulling out one of his jackets. It felt soft and warm as he wrapped it around my shoulders and helped me zip it up. "You sure you want to go?" I asked, remembering I had science last block. My science teacher didn't like me but Ben was teacher's pet and he was in my class so I kinda didn't mind it. Ok.... I loved having a class with him, I'll admit it. He just laughed and shook his head, smiling "You're something you know that?" I found myself smiling too and laughing, his laugh was contagious and so was his beautiful smile. I laughed again as I realized what he had meant,"Something that you want to get rid of." I said, rolling my eyes. He suddenly stopped and caressed my cheek, I looked into his eyes and his eyes showed pain,"Is that really what you think of yourself?" He asked and I saw tears welling up in his eyes. "No... I mean... Please don't cry." I pled with him, not wanting him to cry. It would break my heart, really shatter it into a million pieces. He sighed softly and nodded slowly,"You want to know everything I love about you?" He looked into my eyes and I looked back into his. There wasn't a thing I didn't love about him. I nodded hesitantly. "I love your eyes, your purple hair, your unique style, your big heart and that I wasn't wrong about you. You are good. You're not like Audrey the girl my parents stuck me with as a forced thing because we 'need a queen.' I am in love with you, Mal. Not anyone else. Just you and everything about you." I let a tear fall down my cheek but I felt the pad of his thumb wipe it away as soon as it fell from my eye. "I love you too." I said. He leaned closer to me and kissed me and I kissed him back. He was my world. 


	2. Chapter 2-New Girl

_Bella_

She sighed as she got dressed. She was nervous about her first day going to school at Auradon Prep. And the second worst thing was happening. She didn't see her brother, Ben, anywhere so she had to fend for herself, going around the campus, getting lost several times. She finally accidentally ran into someone as she was looking down at her schedule. She slowly looked up at him. She blushed as she realized who he was, Carlos De Vil, and smiled as she saw him carrying a small tan/light brown colored dog. "I'm so sorry I didn't notice you." Carlos smiled and extended his hand towards her. She smiled and took his hand, letting him help her up. She blushed and stammered as they were face to face, nose to nose, so close to each other that they were almost touching. "Sorry." Her cheeks turned a shade of light pink and she stepped back so that she wasn't so close to him but he just smiled "I haven't seen you around here before. What's your name?" She smiled softly in response "I'm Bella. I'm Ben's little sister." "Well Bella..." He said, taking a step towards her and taking her hand in his, tilting her hand so that he could read her schedule before continuing,"It looks like we have history together today." He didn't let go of her hand though which caused her cheeks to burn red and when Carlos noticed, he squeezed her hand and smiled. She suddenly had a feeling she was going to like this school. 


	3. Chapter 3

Doug smiled shyly as he saw Evie. He pushed his glasses up so they weren't falling anymore and so that they were on his eyes and he could actually see her beauty. He took both of her hands from behind as she walked down the halls, smiling as she stopped and turned around "Doug." It sounded so beautiful to him when she said it. She said it so effortlessly. "Hey we better get going unless you want to be late." He laughed softly, not taking his eyes off of her. He wasn't sure why he did it. All he knew was that he had fallen for this girl but he wouldn't have it any other way. He walked with her to class and they sat behind one of the many lab tables. She rested her chin in her hand as she focused on the lesson about electrons and protons and their values and mass numbers. He sighed, he just loved her. He loved everything about her. The way she looked when she was trying to focus on something or the way she looked when she hadn't eaten all day and she was scarfing food down like she wouldn't have any more food for a long time. But he still loved her. She watched him out of the corner of her eye. She secretly loved everything about him but she wouldn't admit it. She really liked him and she planned on telling him that soon. But she just hoped that nothing would go wrong to ruin that plan. 


End file.
